hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jacuzzi Job
The Jacuzzi Job is the 13th mission in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, set in the Petronas Towers in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. It is the 3rd and final part of the hit on Charlie Sidjan. 'Target: '''Charlie Sidjan Objectives * Kill Charlie Sidjan. * Steal the money. * Steal the statue. Maps Weapons * Beretta 9mm Pistol - Carried by both male guards. * Snub Nosed Revolver - Carried by all four female guards plus one in the fuse room. * MP5 - Carried by the five guards that come up the elevator if you set off the alarms. Disguises * Security Guard Trivia * The song played by the pianist is the Allegretto from Mozart's Rondo Alla Turca. * It is the second mission to not feature any kind of briefing before starting the mission, aside from the first and last mission of every game in the series. The first one is The Graveyard Shift. * This is one of the only two missions in the entire series to feature female guards. * This is the second mission in the series that has nudity, Charlie Sidjan can be seen naked in his hot tub. * Charlie Sidjan's bodyguards will not attack you if you are behind the glass in the bathroom when they enter the bathroom. This is a good chance to pacify them before attempt to kill Charlie Sidjan (if they stand near the glass). * Charlie Sidjan's bodyguards are all women. This is a clear reference to Charlie's Angels. *There is a possible Easter egg consisting of two Jaguar Hunting trophies and a Jaguar skin hung over the walls of the main hall. This could be a reference to Tezcatlipoca, "The Jungle God", from ''Hitman: Codename 47. This suggests that it could've been hunted. * The Statue in question is the same Jade figurine from the 1st and 3rd games from the Hitman series. *It is the very first mission in the series to feature reinforcements, since additional soldiers will arrive with the elevator if alerted to 47's presence. The next mission to feature this is A New Life. *Reinforcements will be called if 47 steals the statue or opens the safe when the electricity is not turned off. The Reinforcements will also be called if the technician alerts security guards after seeing 47 in the dark, finding dead or unconscious bodies, hearing gunshots. It should be noted that knocking the technician out or killing him will also cause the Reinforcements to arrive, even if they are not aware of it. * There is a very rare glitch when one of Charlie Sidjan's bodyguards fires continuously for too long after, a female guard that wears a pink bikini somehow will commit suicide by the explosion from Snub Nosed Revolver. *At the top of the table in Charlie's room is a Dopefish (Easter Egg), that is a reference to the Commander Keen video game series developed by id Software in the early 1990s. * This is the fifth mission that the nightvision will appear. Gallery 20190830210347_1.jpg|The Jungle God and the Jade figurine. 20170227035706_1.jpg|The pianist. 20190830205238_1.jpg|The pianist. 20190830205731_1.jpg|Charlie Sidjan and Charlie's Angels. 20190830210205_1.jpg|Charlie's Angels. 20170227040902_1.jpg|Target down. Video